A Fanged Job
by Kia-B
Summary: Sasuke was your normal guy, he made good grades, a great human girlfriend... Besides the fact that he's a vampire that hunts other vampires shouldn't even count!
1. Late Nights

**Author Note: This is my first supernatural story so I hope I do it justice… **

A Fanged Job

Chapter 1 – Late Nights

.

All was quiet throughout the house…

Buzzz…Buzzz…

He groaned and reached over for his phone.

**Naru-dobe: Dude, we found another one… Come ASAP**

He hissed and looked at the clock. "Seriously, 3:29am…" He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked over at the groaning body beside him. He smiled and kissed her head. "Sweet dreams…" He got up and grabbed some pants and walked through his apartment down into the basement. He turned on the dim light and touched the light switch but pulled it out.

The wall moved and he walked in. This room was normal sized but filled with Katana and Knives. He opened a drawer and pulled out a black turtle-neck shirt and matching skinny jeans. He put his favorite Katana on his belt loop. "I hope this is important he yawned as he got on his motorcycle.

.

.

He pulled up to the Uzumaki Compound. He walked into the dojo that was in the backyard covered in old trees and vines. He opened the door and went down the hallway. He walked into the main area and saw Sakura tying her boot. She looked up. "Like the new outfit?" She smiled. It looked to be spandex. "What about the hair?" She flipped her naturally pink hair but there was a black streak in it.

"Your appearance should be the last of your worries, where is Naruto?" He walked passed her. "You called me out of my bed for something important, right?"

Her smiled went into a frown. "Of course!" She led him through the black iron doors. There was Naruto with his back turned. Sasuke walked up to him and there he was staring at a beautiful woman. Her hair was dark brown and hung down to the floor. She had a burned triangle on her forehead. Her eyes were big and gray.

Naruto looked over at him. "They are becoming more human… we almost missed her"

She cried. "Please let me go… I just want my baby!" She shook her head. "I wasn't going to kill anyone!"

Sakura walked in. "You were sucking the blood out of your husband… stop with the act"

Sasuke watched the woman, her wrist were torn from struggling in the barb wires chains. Her clothes looked fresh, He concluded she was a new-blood. "We kill her…" He sighed. "I don't have time for this… we do have school tomorrow" He looked at the wide eyed woman. "Besides, do you know who turned you?"

"I…" She looked down. "If I tell you will you let me go"

Naruto smiled. "Of course we will"

She smiled. "Well it was a man…I think… He…" She paused. "I… don't remember…" She started crying again. "I want my baby!" She shook her head. "I am a good mother!" She growled.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. The woman bared her fangs, her mouth ripped and bones started to break. She started to break through the wires. Naruto jumped back. Sasuke grabbed his katana. Her skin started to turn black and wings ripped out of her back.

Sasuke pressed the button on the handle and a bright blue liquid covered the blade. He ran and sliced her leg off. She filled the room with a horrid scream and smell. Naruto ran up and stabbed her in the heart and Sakura started to rip her apart. They burned the body and cleaned up the room.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm going to bed now…" They nodded and followed suit.

.

.

He pulled up at his apartment and hurried to take off his clothes and cleaned his sword. He went upstairs and took a shower. He sighed. "I hope she is still sleep" He mumbled to himself. He opened the door slowly and saw the lump in his bed. He smiled and slid into bed. He kissed her shoulder and tried to go to sleep but so many thoughts were filled his head.

They needed to found out who was turning these innocent people into new-bloods and why? He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

What seemed like two minutes later he was being jumped on. He opened his eyes to be staring at pale lavender ones. "Wake up, Sasuke!" She giggled. He smiled. She was still naked from last night. He pulled her down and kissed her sweetly.

"Just five more minutes, Hinata"

She pouted. "I guess so…" She ran a hand through her hair. He groaned and rolled her over. He kissed her neck. "S-Sasuke…" He pulled off his boxers. "I-in the morning?" She moaned. He grabbed her legs and nodded. "I thought you were tired?" He kissed her and pushed himself inside. Her back immediately arched. He grabbed her hips.

He smirked loving the faces she made. "I can't wait to marry you…" He looked at the thin gold ring on her slender finger. She replied in a long moan and nodded. "I love you so much…"

.

.

He drove them to school. She rubbed the hickey on her neck. "I am so happy it's our last semester of senior year!" She smiled and grabbed his hand. He nodded and walked in the building. They went into the lunchroom where Naruto, Sakura were sitting. "Hey everyone!" Hinata greeted them. Sasuke yawned and sat down.

"Nice Hickey…" Naruto snickered. She blushed. Shikamaru and Ino walked over with the same sleepy face. Ino frowned and got out her make up kit.

"I didn't have time!" She whined putting on foundation.

"Everyone knows you look like shit Ino" Sakura said.

"Yeah, well so does your hair… you should let me do sometimes"

"Over my dead body" Sakura spat.

"It would be an honor!"

Hinata frowned. "Come on guys… it's Friday! Fridays mornings are the best!" She sat beside Sasuke.

"I would agree if I wasn't on the computer until 3 o'clock" Everyone gave Shikamaru a poisonous look. "What? I had to finish a project!"

Hinata looked back and forth. "What's wrong guys?"

Ino and Sakura giggled. "Nothing, Hinata we all should totally have a girl's weekend!" Sakura nodded.

"That sounds fun!" She giggled. "I have to go to the library, see you guys later!" She kissed Sasuke cheek and walked out.

Naruto sighed. "Why are we keeping this from her again?"

"Because I don't want her to be in the middle of this" Sasuke growled.

Naruto shrugged. "All I'm saying is, y'all are engaged now and four years from now when you get married I don't think building a marriage on a huge secret is a good idea"

Sakura sighed. "It's his business Naruto! Shut up!"

Shikamaru opened his laptop. "Tsundae e-mailed me this new place in Suna… we need to go check it out" Changing the subject.

They looked around. Sakura and Ino had already promised Hinata for plans this weekend. "We aren't cancelling that's going to look weird"

"I'll go" Naruto said. "Tsundae will understand!"

Just as he said that the intercom on: "This is your Principal Tsundae, Good morning to every Sarutobi Saber! These are your morning announcements: All seniors report to the Gymnasium after first period in discussion of Grad Bash, Cap and Gowns and Prom. Juniors report after second period. Sophomores and Freshmen report after third period. Well that is all Sabers. Please have a great day!"

The bell rang and everyone went to class. Sasuke had first block with Shikamaru. "Last night, the changing process was at least an hour" Sasuke stated.

"The regular time switch is at least a day!" He hissed. "This is just crazy now!"

"I know we have to find the leader, do you have any leads?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Not a lead in the world!"

Sasuke growled. "We have to talk to Tsundae and Kakashi then…" He paused. "And are they looking for subs?"

"I think Tsundae wants us to go Konoha U. She told me that the dean there is also an ex-hunter and he can keep us in the business"

Sasuke sighed. "I do have these I want to do with my life and hunting these things isn't it"

"Why did you sign up?"

Sasuke stood. "We all know none of us signed up for this"

Shikamaru nodded. "As that may be, we all have our secret talents…"

Sasuke chuckled. "You mean our powers?" He sighed. "We are monsters hunting monsters"

Shikamaru stood up too. "You are only what you consider yourself…" He grabbed his bags. "Nobody told you to fall for a human" He turned. "We are not monsters, we are unfortunate souls who got a do-over, take it willingly or don't"

Sasuke watched him walk out the room as the bell rang. They reported to the Gym. He thought about the crew.

Ino and Naruto had the art of persuasion. Ino was more physical and Naruto was emotional and mental.

Shikamaru had the art of knowledge. He was a master mind that could take over the world if he wanted to. He was wiser than any elder.

Sakura had the art of power. She was stronger than 200 of the strongest men. She could break iron without a thought.

His skill and mind were his art. He was skilled in anything, he caught on to things easily and was dangerously skilled with a sword. He was the strongest out of the crew and they knew it. He was also the only one who fell for a human.

"Sasuke there you are!" He felt arms around him. He wanted to marry this girl.

People thought being a vampire meant you were cold, evil, immortal, can't eat garlic, burn to ash with holy water, can't be in the sun and lived off of human blood. It wasn't true. Naruto and Ino were tan, Ino even fake tans. Only new-bloods, the bad vampires think human blood. They could go years without the taste.

Though He, Sakura and Ino love drinking blood, they don't go killing people. By immortal, it meant they had incredible immune systems. Sickness didn't affect their body, they healed within minutes but they could be killed by being shot or stabbed, but really who couldn't be killed by that. Besides, they were old just maybe years after a human would.

The holy water and garlic are just folk tales to make people feel safe.

"Sasuke?" He looked over. She frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong…" He smiled and wrapped an arm around her. He almost bit her this morning and if he had she wouldn't remember it maybe he would ask tonight. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I missed you"

She giggled as Tsundae walked out on the floor. "I know you guys are ready to go to Grad Bash and Prom!" They cheered. "But don't forget to pay for the cap and gowns, don't wait until the last seconds and think you're going to graduate."

All vampires had a markings, Tsundae had a blue diamond on her forehead. He had three commas on his shoulders. Naruto's circled his navel. Ino's was a square on her lower back. Shikamaru had small circles that went around his wrist. Sakura's was a diamond on her shoulder. Kakashi's had three commas behind his ear.

Usually the markings went back to who made you a vampire, they smooth like tattoos but the new-bloods appeared to be burned in the shape on a triangle.

"Grad Bash will be held in Suna, Grad Bash is in two weeks, well a week now… I hope you all have paid the fee…if not get it done!" She yelled. "Now if anyone has anyone private questions bring them to my office!"

Shikamaru and a few other stood and followed her to her office.

.

.

.

Sasuke got home and looked up at the sun. Hinata closed the door and grabbed his hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He looked down. He was glad, only new-bloods followed the night rules. "I am prefect…I'll cook tonight, eh?" She giggled and went in the house.

He put his stuff down. Hinata walked in the living room. "Tsundae separated the boys and girls on the trip"

"Are you sure?" He sounded hurt. She nodded. "I can't sleep without you…" He hugged her. She kissed his nose.

"You will survive seven days, right?" She giggled. He put her on the island. She picked up a white slip of paper. "Parents don't worry, your child will be safe, and to assure that there will be absolutely no PDA, boys and girls hotel rooms and completely separated, our staff will be sure of it!" She read in a very Tsundae like voice.

He rested his head in her stomach. "I can't make it…" He looked up. "We might as well get it out of our systems" She blushed as he pulled off her pants.

"S-Sasuke…"

He chuckled. "Can I try something Hinata?"

She bit her lip. "W-what is it?"

He looked up with bedroom eyes. "Can I bite you?"

"B-bite me?" She gasped. He nodded kissed her bare thighs. She moaned lightly. "I g-guess…is it going to hurt?" He shook his head. "I…o-okay…"

He looked over. "Are you sure?" He voice was raspy. He needed blood, he hadn't tasted it for three years now. Not since he met her, matter of fact it was the night he met her. She nodded. He pulled off her shirt. "T-thank you" He stuttered. He pulled her closer to him. She smiled and pulled down his pants.

He didn't take anytime. She yelped and wrapped her legs around him. He sucked on her neck, he could feel the rushing of her blood. He just made him more thirsty. "S-Sasuke…" She moaned his name.

He couldn't wait. His fangs grew and dug into her skin. She screamed but pulled him closer. He could feel her scratching his back. Her blood tasted so sweet and pure. He pushed himself deeper. Her blood was pumping faster by the stroke. He bit harder. She scream became moans. "S-Sa-Sasuke…" She pulled his hair. "M-more…p-please!" He put a hand on the counter, his nails were scratching the marble. He needed to stop now. She bit down on his shoulder to hold the screams in which only made he want her more. Her walls tighten around him. He growled and pulled her closer. They came. Hinata breathing was quick. He licked the bite marks to help them heal.

He jumped away from her. "S-sorry…Hi-na-ta…"

Sweat formed at her forehead. "Sorry…?" She held her chest. "That was…amazing…" She breathed. She jumped down but her legs gave out. He caught her. She giggled. "I…I'm going to bed" He nodded and let her go.

He wiped his mouth. "It was…" He sighed. He needed to talk to Kakashi tomorrow.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Alright, this story will have a lot of different elements in it like all of my stories, filled with drama, cliffhangers and plot thickeners! Review please and I'll love you!**


	2. Girl's Weekend, Guy's Night Out

A Fanged Job

Chapter 2 – Girl's Weekend, Guys Night In.

Sasuke held Hinata during the night, he was grateful that he didn't receive a text from the crew. He looked out the window as the sun came up fully in the sky. He loved the sunrise. He almost worried how Hinata could sleep through the busy street outside but he DID had above average hearing which was how he knew Ino and Sakura was at the door.

He was careful not to wake Hinata up and went downstairs. He opened the door. Sakura smiled. "Good morning!" He stared at them. "We told Hinata we were taking her out today" He let them in.

Ino walked in. "Why do you smell like Hinata's blood?" He stayed quiet. "Did y'all?" She looked over at Sakura.

Sakura gasped and hit his shoulder. They giggled. He frowned. "What are you laughing for?"

They went into their room and peeped in. She was still sleeping. They giggled. "You know what you did right…"

He yawned. "It's too early for guessing…"

Sakura smiled. "You've imprinted on her, she smells like you"

Ino nodded. "Marriage is just a human thing but imprinting is like our way of marriage"

He blinked. "Should I be worried?"

Kakashi and Naruto walked in. "Somebody imprinted!" Naruto sniffed the air and high-fived his best friend.

Sakura smiled. "No…besides wanting to be with her all the time, not that you're not already protective" They grimaced. "Maybe… you should have gotten some blood from one of us" They laughed.

Hinata peeped outside. "What's so funny?"

They smiled. "Nothing, are you ready for the weekend?" She nodded. She had on one of Sasuke's shirts and shorts.

"I am!" She looked at Kakashi and Naruto. "Good morning!" She hugged them.

Naruto pouted. "You smell like Sasuke-teme now" She smelt the shirt. Everyone growled. "What she does?!" He said.

She smiled. "I don't mind smelling like Sasuke…" She kissed him. "I love him"

He grabbed her. "I love you too" He was feeling different now, if they weren't already close they sure were now.

"Enough, go get dressed!" The girls pushed her in the room and closed the door.

Shikamaru walked in. Sasuke growled. "I wish that No invite No Come thing was true." He muttered sitting on the couch. They dudes patted his shoulder.

"Dude let's have a Guys Weekend! Girls stay with Sakura and we stay here!" Naruto said. Sasuke had to admit it would be fun hanging out.

"Let's do it…" He said.

The girls came out. Hinata had on shorts and a tight fitting shirt.

She looks delicious.

She blushed. "Sasuke!"

He looked over. "What?"

"You just said…"

He blinked. "I didn't say…"

Sakura giggled. "Let's go Hinata-chan!" They pushed her out the door. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi.

"We have I done?"

"There was different stages of imprinting, lucky for you she isn't a vampire but all of your emotions and thoughts are heighten…by what I saw I'm sure she can hear your thoughts now but only the one pertaining to her, which why being with a human is hard"

He groaned.

.

.

Hinata got in the car with Sakura and Ino. "So how have you been Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Very good…" She blushed.

Ino was in the back with her. "What is very good?"

Hinata blushed harder. "I'm a-actually v-very s-s-sore right now-w" She covered her face. "I c-could b-barely w-walk!"

Ino and Sakura tried hard not to laugh and decided a little torment in the morning can't hurt. Ino smiled. "What happened?" She looked up and her face was crimson.

"S-Sasuke…" She sighed. "S-Sasuke and I…we did it…"

Ino smirked. "Don't y'all normally?"

She nodded. "But he wanted to add b-biting and e-everything was better" She paused. "Not that it isn't always but… this t-time was like… amazing" She sighed. Ino rubbed her back.

"You know, me and Shikamaru are like that too… nothing to be afraid or shy about!" Ino reassured her. Sakura nodded.

"Oh shit!" She stopped the car, there was a little boy standing in front of the car. She noticed he had a burned triangle. His skin was smoking. Hinata gasped.

"What? He is hurt!" She reached to open the door.

Ino grabbed her. "Don't leave this fucking car" She growled. Hinata gasped and nodded. "Sakura…"

Sakura nodded and out. Sakura grabbed the boy. Ino followed them into a nearby alley. Hinata heart was pounding. "Ino… was so serious" She heard a loud scream. She bit her lip. "What the…" Sakura ran out and Ino was behind her. "What happened?"

They looked at her. "He was lost and didn't want to go back to his aunt!" Ino wiped her hands on her dress. "What were we talking about?"

.

They got to a department store. Sakura grabbed her phone. "We found a little boy…"

"Did you kill him?"

"Of course we did, Kakashi" She smiled at Hinata's outfit. Ino sent he back in. "They really can't be out when the sun is out, he was smoking!"

"Good, if you see one outside at night, try artificial light and did Hinata see it?"

"Alright and She just thought he was hurt…"

She heard silence on the phone. He sighed. "Keep her clueless… and safe the last thing we want is Sasuke's imprinted fiancée becoming a new-blood" She smiled at Sasuke yelling in the background and his voice became clear. "Listen Sakura…"

"Yes Sasuke…"

"Try not to be outside after dark unless you are armed. If they get her…I swear I'll kill-" She heard Naruto voice came up. "Hey Sakura-chan…I miss you, love"

She giggled. "I love you Naruto, I have to go!" She heard him whine and the phone clicked off. She walked in the dressing room. "Prefect, Sasuke will love that!"

Hinata blushed. "I think I should get the blue pair too… he likes blue"

They nodded. "Agreed!" They went to get manicures, went to the movies and went back to Sakura's house. "Sleepover!" Sakura smiled.

"Sakura…" Hinata called.

She looked back. "Yes love?"

"Are you nervous about graduation?" She had a small frown painted on her face. "You know college…"

She shook her. "No, I mean we all got into Konoha U, all I'm worried about is Grad Bash… Suna weather is a bitch on the hair!" She smiled. Hinata giggled and nodded.

Ino pouted. "A week without sharing a bed with Sasuke is gonna kill you, eh Hinata?"

She looked up. "I think we'll be fine!" They busted into laughter. "What's so funny?" They kept laughing. She pouted. "I'm going to bed!" They tackled her. She laughed. "It's week away…"

.

.

.

Sasuke grabbed his gun and knelt behind his couch with Shikamaru. "What a drag…" Shikamaru whispered. Naruto and Kiba, who had come late, was in the kitchen. Sasuke trigger finger was shaking he loved shooting things.

"Ready…" Kakashi yelled. "Shoot!"

They stood up and started shooting each other. "I love Laser tag!" Naruto rolled into the hallway as Kiba got assaulted. "Sorry dude!"

Kiba growled. "You guys cheat!" Shikamaru "died" and it was just Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto got up and jumped over the couch before he could aim Sasuke shot him.

"I hate you!" Naruto faked died in his arms.

"Oh get up idiot…" Sasuke got up. "That was quick"

"It's your small ass apartment! Seriously, Sasuke your family left you with enough to blow for a year and still have money left over. Hinata family is stacked, yet y'all live like this!" Naruto yelled.

"Idiot, we are in high school and going to fucking college, what would a eighteen year old and a nineteen year old do with a mansion?" He growled.

He shrugged. "Play a long game of laser tag" Kiba snickered. Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto. Kakashi chuckled and patted the boy head.

"It's good that Sasuke isn't blowing it… now they can have a comfortable life together"

"Hey, guys…I'm going home now!" Kiba yelled. They nodded.

Kakashi looked at Shikamaru. "Follow him" He nodded.

Sasuke sat on the couch and closed his eyes. "Tsundae made Grad Bash in Suna so we can investigate the hide out, right?" Kakashi nodded. Naruto sat down with a soda.

"Are you coming too, Kakashi-sensei?" Even though they weren't in school Naruto refused to drop the sensei part. Kakashi was like a father none of them had. He nodded.

"I am…"

Naruto frowned. "If new-bloods are being produced in Suna while are they here?" He paused. "I thought Konoha was the only place with these problems."

"There is a force in couple of town like us, they protect Suna, we protect Konoha"

"So there are vampires in Suna?" He asked.

He nodded. "Indeed."

"Like us?"

"Some of them, we are going to see the head of the leadership, his name is Gaara. He is the youngest leader and he is in your grades"

"Really?!" Naruto yelled.

"Can't wait to meet him" Sasuke stood. "I'm going to bed, night… make yourself at home anywhere" He walked in the room.

**Oh Hinata…** He yawned.

**Sasuke…** He sat up. **Why can I hear your voice?**

He closed his mouth…will mind. **Do you miss me?**

**Y-yeah…**

**I want you with me…right now.**

**Sasuke, stop t-talking like that… it's…**

**I know how it makes you feel.** He could hear her so clearly.

**T-then stop…**

**I love you, Goodnight…**

**Goodnight.**

He put the pillow over his head.

.

.

The weekend flew pass. Hinata walked in the house with bags. Sasuke was sprawled on the couch. "Sasuke?" He didn't move. She walked over. "Sasuke, love are you asleep?" She touched his neck. He grabbed her arm. She gasped his eyes flashed red. She fell down on the coffee table.

He sat up. "Fuck. I'm sorry Hinata!" She shook her head. He picked her up. He felt his shirt getting wet. She was crying silently. "Hinata…I'm so sorry!" He hugged her. She patted his head.

"I-it's okay…" She rubbed her arm.

"Your first day back and I hurt you…" He chuckled. She smiled. "I'll make it up to you!"

She shook her head. "I wanted to cook for you tonight! Monday is the first day of the trip so…let me do this" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what that has to do with you cook but alright…" He paused. "If it hurts in the morning, we can run by the hospital" She nodded and walked out the room. He heard her clanking in the kitchen and went into the basement. He called Tsundae.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"I need to talk to you tomorrow…"

"Alright… I've heard you've imprinted?"

"Kakashi?"

"Of course, you know he loves to gossip. I must hope you can control yourself for a week"

"It can't be that bad"

She laughed. "Talk to you later" He sighed and hung up. He cleaned his swords and went upstairs. He went into the kitchen. He saw Hinata bend over in the kitchen. He hissed and grabbed his mouth. She had on black shorts with: Bite Me on it in big bubble letters. He would kill Sakura and Ino for setting him up.

She turned. "Sasuke are okay?" She had on the matching shirt.

"Y-your clothes…" He stepped back. "Why are they on?"

She blushed. "I…" He shook his head, feeling a thick liquid dripping from his nose. She gasped and grabbed a towel. "You aren't okay!" He stepped back.

"I'm fine…" His desires were getting stronger. If they equally imprinted why is he the only one suffering. A idea popped in his head. He took off his shirt and wiped his nose. He watched her face turn red.

She shook her head. "You're losing a lot of blood!" He realized he was gushing blood. This wasn't normal for a vampire. He stepped back.

"Go in our room…" He growled. She blinked. "Hinata…just go" She nodded slowly and walked in the backroom. He sighed and washed his hands. His fiancée was killing him. He took a deep breath.

You're going to pay for this… He thought knowing she could hear him. He opened the door. She was sitting on the bed with her eyes wide.

"I… w-what I do?" She looked down. He walked over and grabbed her legs, pulling her shorts off in the process. "W-wait…I haven't packed!" She blushed and he climbed on her. "The f-food" He stared at her and kissed her neck.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" He kissed her deeply. I like it a lot. He pulled away. She looked dazed.

"O-okay just… we have to pack…we c-can't t-take our t-time" He nodded, she stuttering was so cute.

**I'm going to bite you again.**

**I want you to. **She pressed her lips together. He slipped out of his pants and grabbed her chin, sending kissed down her neck. He felt his fangs extend and dig back into her sweet tasting blood. She gritted her teeth not to scream.

**Don't hold back. **She should ask him about their sudden telepathic powers but she was always told after a while couples can read each other's mind or complete their sentences or something of that nature. She dug her nails into his back. He hissed at the forming whelps. He grabbed her hands and put them over her head. **Stop that you're making me want you more. **

She actually slipped out of his grip and rolled them over. He quickly licked his marks he left and the blood off of his mouth. He watched her dig her nails, which he really needed to convince her to get rid of, into his chest and down. He grabbed her hips. "Hinata…" She looked down. Her eyes hazy and a sweet smile planted on her lips. "If we finish you're not going to want to pack" He managed to get out. She pouted as he rolled them over. "You're getting bolder, what would your father think?"

She paused. "Get off of me" She commanded. He obeyed. She pulled her hair into a ponytail. "You know how to kill the mood, eh?" He chuckled and hugged her.

"How is the old man?"

"Still old…" She pouted. "He hates that I moved out but he gave me to choice!"

"I know you told me…" He smirked and watched her put on the shorts again. She went to grabbed her suitcase.

She always got "noisy" when it came to her father. "I mean if you didn't want me to move out then stop me but don't just let me and get all mad over it, you know?" Sasuke liked this side of her too, the aggressive side that nobody really knew about. He nodded. She went in the closet. "And the crazy elders are always saying you're a demon but then they say but he is a good one"

He paused. "Really?"

She nodded "A demon is a demon there is no good and bad, right?" She puffed. He wanted to tell her she was wrong but letting humans know about their world is a huge NO! He wasn't the first vampire to fall for a human, his father was a noble, one of the greats and he fell for his mother, a simple woman. She was beautiful and he couldn't resist.

Like father, like son he supposed. His mother died thinking her husband was a human.

Hinata stuffed her bag. "Well I know he loves you, he just has a hard time of showing it!"

Sasuke chuckled. "I think I would be upset too Hinata, he did walk in on us" That was a funny day.

"Still…if I love you I want everyone to love you!" He smiled and hugged her.

"All that matter is that we love each other" He kissed her. His phone vibrated.

Shikamaru: Don't forget to pack

He understood exactly. Hinata looked at his phone. "See even Shikamaru knows you haven't packed!"

He stood. "The food is burning…I smell it" She gasped and ran out the room. He slipped down into the basement.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Okay, Chapter 2 I was itching to do a vamp fic! I'm going to have more action next chapter! Forgive me for any mistakes. Review and Favorite!**


End file.
